1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a holstering system for firearms and other types of crime-deterrent, accessory or outdoor recreational devices, and more specifically, to a holstering system for use with handguns or other personal safety devices, such as knives, tasers, stun guns, mace and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal safety and security concerns have caused many persons to open or conceal carry firearms and other types of crime-deterrent or outdoor recreational devices, such as knives, tasers, stun guns and chemical mace. Unfortunately, the traditional shoulder holster, while providing a practical carry method, presents many challenges with respect to concealment, comfort, and ease of use. Shoulder holsters are typically worn over at least one layer of clothing and can be very bulky requiring thicker outer garments to conceal the shoulder harnessing straps that typically extend over both shoulders and crisscross on the person's back or over one shoulder where it is ultimately operatively attached to a belt. Other holster devices known in the related art may also include a strap that crosses the front of the person's chest. The straps are usually visible to others and this fact reduces the ability for the person to conceal the fact that a holster for a handgun or other personal safety device is being worn. Moreover, a number of holstering devices of the type known in the related art are overly complicated, generally uncomfortable and often interfere with seatbelt use and do not provide a holster adapted to be orientated in the user's preferred position. Thus, holsters of the type generally known in the related art have typically not found widespread acceptance in the relevant market, except for law enforcement officers or security personnel who are authorized to carry weapons open or concealed as a function of their employment.
In particular, women have been increasingly likely to carry a weapon on their person. However, oftentimes the construction or style of women's clothing does not permit proper open or conceal carry of the firearm. In addition, a concealed handgun cannot be safely or comfortably carried in many, if not most types, of women's apparel. The holstering devices of the type known in the related art typically make it awkward, time-consuming and inconvenient to access the weapon when needed. Thus, many women opt to forego holsters of the type worn on the body in favor of a bag of some sort, such as a purse, handbag, pocketbook, etc. to store and carry items such as firearms or personal safety devices, along with personal items such as keys, money, driver's license and the like. However, these types of receptacles are usually inappropriate for carrying a firearm. Many handbags are sizable, and as noted above, are filled with a variety of items. A firearm, such as a handgun or similar self-defense weapon, is typically heavier than the other contents in the handbag and will likely fall to the bottom of the container. As a result, the firearm may be difficult and time-consuming to quickly locate, which can be very undesirable in an emergency situation. The user of the firearm may be required to fumble around and search through the bag in order to locate and retrieve the weapon. The handbag may also be grabbed from the woman, dispossessing her of her handgun.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a handgun holstering system that is far easier and more comfortable to wear or conceal than current holstering devices available in the related art, which may be employed by both men and women, especially those favoring tailored clothing, or under a sports jacket and which allows the user to customize the orientation of the handgun relative to the user to present the grip at the preferred angle by each individual user.